The Note: AU
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: An AU of my fic entitled "The Note" which speculates on the piece of paper that Bricker handed Carson on the way out. This time, I speculate as to how things would have gone down had it been Robert who received the note. Also, thank you so very much to settees-under-siege for looking this over and being the genius that she is. Thank you darling.


**The Note AU**

**By: **Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship: **Robert x Cora (one-sided Bricker x Cora)

**Word Count: **757

**Summary: **An AU of my fic entitled "The Note" which speculates on the piece of paper that Bricker handed Carson on the way out. This time, I speculate as to how things would have gone down had it been Robert who received the note. Also, thank you so very much to settees-under-siege for looking this over and being the genius that she is. Thank you darling.

"Note for you milord," Carson remarked, walking into the library, holding out the note he had received from Mr. Bricker. Robert held out his hand and took the note, not recognizing the hand that had written 'Lord Grantham' upon the note. He unfolded it gently, almost dropping it when he scanned down to the bottom where the identity of the person who had written it was revealed. S. Bricker, the note read. What in God's name could the slimy cad want from him, aside from his wife? 

He started at the top, reading the note slowly to pick up on any hidden meanings, not that there were any, Mr Bricker was very blunt with what he was saying.

_Lord Grantham,_

_By now you know of my affections for your wife and I know of your complete disregard for her happiness and welfare. I have already expressed how I feel about your ignorance of her beauty and her intelligence and it may have upset you, but that makes no difference to me. I will see her again and I will make her mine. I'm the only one who truly understands her, what she wants and what she needs. My darling Cora doesn't deserve a man like you, one who neglects her and pretends that she isn't there at all. _

_I couldn't care less if my words hurt you, because as they say, the truth does hurt. Cora and I belong together and nothing you can do will stop us from being happy. _

_Soon you will know what it means to lose everything you may or may not have held close to you. You were a fool to ignore her in the first place._

_-S. Bricker_

Robert read the letter twice, nearly dropping it when he ran from the library and up the stairs to Cora. If Bricker had gone to her before he left and asked her to run away with him, she might have already been packing. He prayed that he was on time and that there would still be time to beg her to stay with him. He burst into his wife's room to find her finishing her breakfast. She looked up at him, confused by his sudden appearance. "Robert," she enquired. "What's the matter? Did you think that Mr Bricker would be in here? In our bed?"

"No, I thought that maybe you might have been leaving me for him," Robert said, realizing that honesty might be the best way to get her to stay with him.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, her expression changing from confusion to hurt as he spoke. "Why would I leave you?"

"Because Simon Bricker wants you and he listens to you. He deserves you more than I do," Robert sighed, his whole form slumped as the truth resounded heavily.

"Do you want me to leave you for him?" Cora asked, not wanting her husband to force her out because of what he had walked in on the previous night.

"I want you to be happy Cora," Robert said simply, sitting down and sliding his hand across the covers towards her's.

Cora didn't speak for a moment and it worried Robert until he felt her had cover his. "He could never make me happier than you can. You can't even begin to guess how creepy it was that he came into my room last night and started putting you and our family down like he did. I could never be happy with him, not nearly as happy as I am here with you, our girls, Tom and our grandchildren. I'd spend all my time with him regretting it," she said, touching his face lightly, almost begging him to look at her. Eventually he turned his head to look at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "May I kiss you darling?"

Robert smiled lightly and nodded. "Cora, you mean that you'll stay with me?" he asked, needing her reassurance.

"Yes, I will. But you must listen to me and tell me about what's on your mind more often," she said.

"I will, my love," he said. "If it means that you'll stay with me and love me the way we love each other."

"I could never leave you. Not ever. I love you far too much for that," Cora said. "You shouldn't feel so insecure about us, not after 34 years of marriage."

As Cora finished speaking, the couple shared their most passionate kiss since Simon Bricker had come into their lives. The rest of Cora's breakfast lay forgotten.


End file.
